Brace Face
by DarkForest11
Summary: Astrid gets braces and is not happy about it. She tries to hide them from everyone, including her boyfriend. But Hiccup finds out anyway, and has his own secret he would like to share with miss 'Brace Face'. One-Shot! Loads of Hiccstrid fluffiness!
**Hey guys! So I've always liked reading modern HTTYD fanfics, but I've never really had a good enough plot in my head to post one, this is until one of my friends got braces the other day and was kinda self conscious about them, and then I watched HTTYD and noticed how Astrid's teeth were slightly crooked, so then, of course, I got this idea, I hope you enjoy! P.S. this contains emojis so I recommend reading this on a mobile device.**

Astrid stared at the ceiling of her orthodontist's angrily, the taste of glue making her mood continue to drop.

"We're all done Astrid, remember, your teeth might hurt for about a week, so to avoid more aching, here's a list of things you should avoid." Her dentist advised as she angrily got up and licked her teeth. These were gonna be in her graduation picture! Why couldn't they have been put in last year?!

"Okay." She grumbled as she grabbed her coat and headed towards the door.

"Oh, and Astrid, don't worry, many people get braces in high school." He assured as Astrid sighed.

"Not in this dumb town." She mumbled before walking out, using her phone as a mirror to look at her new blue and yellow braces and groaned as she walked outside and towards her mother's car, where she was waiting excitedly.

"Astrid! Show me your teeth!" She said excitedly as Astrid groaned and gave her a forced smile.

"Ooooooh, you look so pretty! I bet Hiccup is going to love them-"

"No!" Astrid yelped, shocking her mother, "Hiccup can not know."

"Astrid please, do you honestly think that you can hide braces for two years from your boyfriend who is head over heels for you?" She questioned as Astrid nodded and Mrs. Hofferson rolled her eyes and pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

"I hate these so much." Astrid groaned as she licked her teeth and stared at her braces in her bathroom mirror, while also sipping on a milkshake, which was one of the only things she could really eat. Just then her phone buzzed and she looked down to see a text from 'Lucky Idiot'. Hiccup. Shoot.

 **H: Hey mi'lady 😘**

 **A: Hey babe, how was your camping trip?**

 **H: Great, great, because you know how much I like sleeping on a lumpy forest floor with no wifi**

 **A: 😂😁**

 **H: So now that I've escaped that torturous trip, you wanna hang out today?**

"Oh no." Astrid said as panic started to rise in her chest and her touched the braces.

 **A: Ummmmmmm, sry, I can't 😰**

She immediately felt awful, Hiccup's father had forced him to go on a four day camping trip and she just rejected him.

 **H: Oh, k that's fine. I'll see you at school on Monday.**

 **A: Wait! Actually, I think I can do something.**

 **H: Really?! Awesome! 👍**

 **A: Yep 😊**

 **H: Kk, then how about 6:30 tonight? You can come over and we can order some 🍕**

 **A: sure, see u then babe 😘**

 **H: Can't wait mi'lady**

"You're lucky I love you so much Haddock." Astrid muttered with a small smile on her face as she smiled into the mirror and covered up her mouth with her hand.

* * *

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

Astrid kept her head down as she knocked on Hiccup's large oak door and a friendly face appeared.

"Oh, hello Astrid. Hiccup is up in his room." Hiccup's father, Stoick said as he gestured inside the large home.

"Thanks Mr. Haddock." She said, trying to keep her mouth closed as Stoick gave her a confused look.

"Uh, is everything okay?" He asked as Astrid froze.

"Uh, n-nothing." She muttered before running upstairs.

"Hiccup?" She asked as she opened up a door to a bright green room, posters of various things hung all over the wall and a large plasma screen tv played 'Call of Duty' and a boy with light auburn hair stared at the screen intently.

"Hey Astrid." He said as he turned the game off and turned around.

"Hey Hicc." She responded, trying to keep her mouth closed.

"So, I ordered some pizza. Sorry I ate a slice, I got hungry." He said sheepishly as Astrid looked over at the pizza a took a slice before taking a bite and yelping in pain.

"Astrid! You okay?" He asked in concern as Astrid put a hand over her mouth. Crap, only soft foods.

"Y-Yeah." She mumbled as Hiccup squinted at her.

"Are you sure?" He asked as Astrid nodded.

"Oh course." She said, casually putting a hand over her mouth.

"Astrid..." Hiccup chided as Astrid shot him a glare.

"What?! I'm fine!" She snapped as Hiccup's jaw dropped and she quickly realized her mistake and turned away, putting another hand over her mouth.

"Ohhhhhh, you got-"

"Don't say it!" She snipped.

"Can I see them?" Hiccup asked as Astrid sighed and opened up her mouth, revealing her blue and yellow braces, which shined a bit in the artificial light.

"Alright just say it. I'm an ugly freak!" She yelled as Hiccup grinned.

"Well then this is the perfect time to tell you..." He trailed off before turning around and looking at his desk.

"Tell me what?" She asked warily as Hiccup opened up a case and turned around, revealing a pair of glasses.

"Tada." He said as Astrid's jaw hit the floor.

"I've actually been wearing contacts for over a year now, but my eye doctor told me that I need glasses for now on." He admitted.

"Why did you never tell me this?!" She asked angrily as Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, like you were going to willing to tell me about your secret brace face." He retorted as Astrid gave him a disgusted and angrily look.

"Brace face?! You're one to four eyes!" Astrid snapped as Hiccup's glare met hers. But they both quickly faded before Hiccup grabbed Astrid and kissed her on the lips lovingly. They kissed for a few seconds before Astrid pulled away and they both blinked. And Hiccup started to smile again.

"Wow, for a brace face you're a good kisser." He said with a grin as Astrid punched him on the shoulder.

"Oh shut it."

 **Sorry this was short! I couldn't really think of anything else to write and this was a last minute type of thing because I had terrible writers block on 'Soul of a dragon'**


End file.
